Five Shades of Skin
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Angeal and Cloud have been teasing their lovers for a month, now it's time for them to get what's been coming to them. Serious Yaoi A/G/C/Z/S Yes, all five. Wolfish Ways Series :D For Tobi-Uchiha Enjoy!


**Now the series really starts to get interesting. XD Dedicated to Tobi-Uchiha, because she's just awesome! Go read her stories, I guarantee you won't be dissapointed. ^.^**

**Summary: Angeal and Cloud have teased their lovers for a month, and now it's time to get whats coming for them. Angeal x Cloud x Zack x Sephiroth x Genesis Yes, this is all five. At one time. *drool* Don't like, don't read. :)**

* * *

They were loving it. As soon as Angeal and Cloud had gotten back, it had been nothing but one long tease for the past month. It was horribly mean, but so sweet at the same time. Angeal had kicked Zack out of their bed, and invited Cloud in, for the explicit reason to take more pictures, and even one night, a video. Somehow, that particular video had gotten on Sephiroth's office computer, as well as Genesis's and Zack's. It had been highly entertaining for the both of them, while training together, the three had barged into the room, nearly frothing at the mouth.

Cloud smirked slightly, only breathing slightly heavier as he lowered his sword. He immediately backed up against Angeal, and the man wrapped a possessive arm around his chest. Cloud knew that the broad General had the same teasing smirk on his face. The three slowly walked over to them, and circled them, causing a flutter of anticipation to bloom in both bellies. Cloud raised his head and met Sephiroth's eyes, staring boldly into the glowing, heated depths, returning the heat equally.

Sephiroth swallowed hard.

"The video…" he began, and had to stop when the mental images crowded through his mind. Watching Cloud ride Angeal, both their faces masks of pure rapture had set his blood on fire. There was no way to describe the way Cloud's milk white skin had contrasted with Angeal's dusky tone, both eyes glowing fiercely, but with different shades. Cloud's eyes were the pure, bright blue of a clear fall day, while Angeal's held the deeper, royal blue of the ever changing ocean. He was literally slapped out of the images by Genesis, and he didn't even have the heart to glare at his fellow General.

"You two do realize that you've been the only ones getting action around here, right?" Zack growled, his voice unusually deep and hoarse. Cloud glanced over his shoulder at his fellow 1st, and grinned evilly. Stepping out of Angeal's embrace, he twitched his hips for Sephiroth, let a commanding air take over him for Genesis, but his burning eyes were all for his best friend. Zack's mouth dropped open slightly as he licked his lips, and Cloud found his eyes following the wet trail of the pink appendage. Here was another man he had fantasized about, but never got to taste.

He stopped maybe a foot away from Zack, and let his eyes brazenly wander down the body in front of him. The firm column of his neck, the taunt muscles of his chest that barely showed through the V of the shirt he wore. The flat stomach, that he had thought about nibbling on more then once, to the prominent bulge in his pants. He raised an eyebrow at Zack, but the man was so far gone in his arousal he didn't even feel the urge to blush, as he normally would have. Zack only returned his look, the light in his eyes making Cloud think of a stalking predator. The blonde smirked slightly, feeling his blood begin to boil with the challenge presented to him. He may not be in the right mind state to be a top to any of the men in the room, but he would be damned of he just gave them his body without a fight. He smiled wickedly.

"Genesis, love, will you lock the door?" he asked silkily, never taking his eyes off Zack as he heard boots retreating, the snick of the lock, and then his red headed lover coming back. He backed away, and stood in the center of all four of them, slowly turning his head to lock eyes with each one of them in turn. Three pairs of blue eyes, royal blue, violet, and aquamarine, before he found himself lost in the jade eyes of Sephiroth. His General was staring at him with such naked lust that the last bit of restraint inside him broke. With a wicked, wild laugh, he settled his body into defensive position, flicking his eyes from man to man.

"A little contest," he purred, and he knew his voice sounded dangerous. The last time he had heard this particular tone in his voice, he had been torturing the Wutai rebel. The rest recognized it, and felt themselves rise to the challenge presented to them. Cloud was normally a submissive, yes, but it was a position he chose, rather then it being in his personality. He always made it so you had to earn the right to be inside his body.

"First person who draws blood on me, gets to be inside me. The second, gets my mouth. The last two, get my hands." He smirked at their shocked, aroused expression. "Agreed?" Zack raised a hand, clearing his throat.

"I already know what I want, if the rest of you agree," he said, eyes locking with Clouds. He walked over to the blonde, and grasped his chin gently, his eyes burning a hole straight through Cloud, a hole that led directly to his already hard arousal.

"I want your pretty little mouth around my cock," Zack purred, causing Cloud to almost drop his weapon at the blaze of lust the words caused. He hardly noticed the purely shocked faces around him at the words, except for Angeal. The dark haired General was surprised, though not shocked. He knew exactly the kind of words Zack used when this highly aroused, and hearing it now, in the presence of – in his opinion – the sexiest men in SOLDIER, only heightened his own.

Zack only waited for the confirmation nods, before lightly brushing his lips over Cloud, causing the slightly younger man to purr throatily and lean in closer, wanting a complete kiss. But Cloud and Angeal weren't the only teases around ShinRa. He pulled back, smirking at the blonde when he scowled, and walked to a bench, sitting down and crossing his legs, content to watch the show.

Cloud stood there for a moment glaring at Zack, before growling and turning back to the three General's. The three felt it before they saw the emotion glimmering in the glowing blue eyes. Frustrated, highly aroused, Cloud had turned some of his sexual lust into something different, but no less powerful. The need for blood shone in his eyes, as he turned and stalked over to the rack that held the training weapons, setting his own down in favor for two lighter katana's. In a move that the three almost couldn't follow, he was back, and Sephiroth was barely able to bring Masamune around to block the two blades that swept down on him. Cloud smiled wickedly at him, before spinning gracefully, bringing Angeal and Genesis into the fight effortlessly. Somehow Cloud was able to block all three blades at once, and growling in pleasure, he launched into a flurry of attacks. The contest was on.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Zack watched in amazement and admiration from the sideline as Cloud managed to block, parry, and avoid the swift, and often brutal strikes of the three Generals. He had seen Cloud spar against each of the men, one on one, but he had never seen _anyone_ last against the three when they worked together. Yet there Cloud was, holding his own effortlessly against them. Then he realized, close to 5 minutes into the fight, that none of them were holding back. Cloud's speed had often put them all to shame, but it wasn't until now that he realized his speed was equal to, or better then Sephiroth.

Then it was over, blood dripping from the thin long cut on Cloud's forearm, and he gasped softly as Sephiroth dropped his sword, grabbing the blonde's wrists in his hands. They stared at each other for only a moment, both breathily heavily. Cloud snarled and ripped his hands away, dropping his own weapons, before jumping onto the General, burying his hands in the long silver hair, and wrapping his legs around the trim waist, kissing him with fierce passion.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Gaia, Cloud thought dazedly, I've missed the taste of him. He barely registered being lowered to the hardwood floor, before his eyes grew lazy with pleasure at the flurry of activity that was taking place above him. It wasn't long before they were all naked, different hues of skin melting together before his eyes. He felt a single, slender digit trail down his length, making him shiver, before pressing gently at his entrance. He grabbed the hand, and smirked up into the confused eyes of Sephiroth. He had learned with Angeal that he had come to crave that first hard thrust, the feeling of being forced to stretch, of being taken so _forcefully_, just flat did it for him. Not all the time, but now was one of those times that the mere thought of it tightened things so fast and hard in his lower body, that he whimpered softly.

"Just fuck me," he gasped out, causing new heat to flare in Sephiroth's eyes. Zack knelt down by his head, but he refused to acknowledge the tempting bit of flesh that was so close to his mouth. Even though it was horribly hard to ignore the voice in his head yelling at him to taste and lick. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question, Cloud smirked slightly, and thrust all the way to the hilt.

His back bowed off the floor, a scream being ripped from him as the conflicting sensations roared through him, making his body tremble with something close to an orgasm. His hands shot out, and found Zack's, holding on for dear life as Sephiroth began to move inside him. He opened eyes he didn't realize he had closed, and as the pain lessened, he let himself do something that he always dreamed about doing. He took Zack into his mouth, twirling the head around with his tongue, causing Zack to make a sound of pure pleasure, bucking. He closed his eyes again, concentrating on the feeling between his legs, mixed with the sensation of finally having Zack between his lips. Zack groaned softly when Cloud started purring, thankful he didn't have to use his tongue for the unusual sound. Sephiroth kept up a smooth long stroke, and Cloud opened his eyes again, stopping the movements of his mouth when Zack twitched violently above him.

Looking around, he replaced his mouth with his hand, panting softly. What he saw made him mewl helplessly in desire. Angeal was behind Zack, kissing his neck heatedly, murmuring soft encouraging words into his skin, as the General's fingers worked inside the smaller man. He found himself distracted by that for a moment, before a growl sounded above him, and his eyes followed the sound. Genesis was still standing, but Sephiroth had his mouth around the red haired mans length, sucking him hard and deep. Genesis met his eyes, and he knew that their eyes looked the same. Glazed with pure pleasure, their pupils as wide as they could get. His back arched again as Zack moaned wildly, and Cloud knew that Angeal was seated deeply inside his fellow 1st. Cloud repositioned his mouth, mimicking Sephiroth with his long strokes, as delicious pleasure built inside him slowly with each stroke of his silver General. They all melted into one another, soft and loud sounds of pleasure echoing through the training room, each sound different, yet the same in the passion it expressed.

Genesis was the first to come, burying his hands in the long silver hair as he groaned loudly, collapsing to the floor when he was done, twitching. Cloud concentrated on the feel of Zack's silky, muscled length in his mouth, because he knew if he listened to Genesis, he would be undone, and he didn't want that quite yet. Angeal was next, growling softly against Zack's neck as he came, and Zack quickly followed soon afterwards. Cloud swallowed him down greedily, loving the salty, slightly bittersweet taste of the mans. Zack fell backwards into Angeal's arms, where they both sat, watching Cloud and Sephiroth with lazy, satisfied eyes. Cloud looked up at his General, his first love, and smiled wickedly. He tightened his legs around his waist, and did a sit-up, wrapping his arms around the broad, pale shoulders, causing Sephiroth to growl possessively and wrap his arms around Cloud, holding their upper bodies tightly together as they continued to rock against each other.

Moaning softly, Cloud flung his head back when Sephiroth picked up speed, gasping for breath as he brought his head back down. He pressed desperate kisses along the smooth column of the neck in front of him, and whimpered.

"Faster," he whispered, and Sephiroth hesitated only a moment, before speeding up the movements of his hips. Groaning loudly, Cloud matched the speed with his own hips, the delicious friction of their sweat slicked bodies against his arousal making him whimper again as one hand delved into the silky hair, the other clawing at his back. Sephiroth growled as blood mixed with sweat, causing him to pound into Cloud as fast and hard as he could.

The blonde threw his head back and screamed, to only have it swallowed by Angeal as the man kissed him deep and hard, tongues battling. Zack's hands began to smooth over his skin, dragging his nails down his spine and making him shiver uncontrollably. His mouth was released, and when he brought his head back down, both dark haired men started kissed and nibbling his shoulders, much as Genesis was doing to Sephiroth. He watched as his silver General bite his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before a strong hand grasped the back of his head, and brought their lips together.

"Come for me," Sephiroth whispered against his lips, and Cloud could do nothing but obey. He screamed, his entire body tensing as he came, Sephiroth also going stiff in his arms with a guttural snarl of pleasure. It pulsed through him, and he felt the hot stream of liquid between them, mixing with the sweat of their exertions. Slowly, breathing heavily, he and Sephiroth relaxed, allowing themselves to fall back into the arms behind them. He moaned softly when Sephiroth slid out of him, but Angeal and Zack were gentle as they lowered him to the ground, their arms holding him. He watched Genesis as the man wrapped Sephiroth in his arms, trailing a hand down his chest, and through the drying liquid. Cloud licked his lips, twitching in helpless arousal as Genesis caught his eyes and slowly licked his fingers clean. Groaning, Cloud laughed softly.

"Gaia, not yet, please," he said, causing soft chuckles all around. He staggered to his feet, wincing at the abused, sated feeling in his body. Closing his eyes and stretching, he felt them all standing and doing the same. Opening them, he grinned at the men around him, as they tried to figure out whose clothing was whose. Cloud caught the shirt and pants that were thrown to him, only taking the time to slip on his pants, using his shirt to clean up his chest. He walked over to Sephiroth, and grinning up at his General, he lovingly cleaned the chest with his ruined shirt, then winced as he moved in a wrong way. He was going to be very sore come morning. Sephiroth captured his jaw, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow in question.

"When did you start liking it that rough?" he asked, his smooth voice genuinely curious. Cloud felt himself blush, and before he could stop himself, he glanced over his shoulder at Angeal. He looked back, and now both eyebrows were raised.

"I want to hear this story," he commented.

"Um…" Cloud said, biting his bottom lip. He made an abrupt decision, and dashed to the door, despite his wounded behind. He turned, and gave them all an innocent smile. "I'll let Angeal explain that one to you. I need to go take Jaz out." Then he was gone.

"CLOUD!" he heard Angeal shriek as he ran down the corridor. He winced, but smiled evilly. Angeal would probably make him pay for leaving him hanging, but that _was_ the point, wasn't it?


End file.
